The Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention Program was formally established in 1973 when the New Mexico Tumor Registry joined with 6 other population-based tumor registries to form the NCI-SEER (Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results) program. The NM SEER data provide the fundamental, population-based data for hypothesis generation in this program, and has led to a strong base of funding for research in lung, breast, skin and Gl cancers. The striking differences in cancer patterns, in cancer health disparities, and in outcomes among New Mexico's multiethnic population are under intense investigation to uncover the genetic, environmental, social, and behavioral factors that account for these patterns and disparities. In addition, the program's community-based research and outreach in cancer education, screening, and prevention among rural, American Indian and Hispanic populations work toward correcting those disparities. Led by co-directors Marianne Berwick and Steven Belinsky, the Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention Program joins 23 full members, 2 members with secondary appointments, and 5 associate members with primary appointments in 5 Departments within the UNM School of Medicine and College of Pharmacy, the Lovelace Respiratory Research Institute, and the Albuquerque Veteran's Administration Medical Center. The Cancer Epidemiology and Prevention Program has four major scientific goals that cross the organ-based themes of lung, breast, skin and gastrointestinal cancers: (1) To identify the genetic, epigenetic, environmental and behavioral risk factors contributing to the development and progression of cancer, particularly those cancers that disproportionately affect New Mexico's multiethnic populations;(2) To develop biomarkers for the risk factors identified in aim 1;(3) To develop interventions for cancer prevention that target specific biochemical pathways and factors identified in aim 1, that will be assessed using biomarkers from aim 2;and (4) To translate these interventions into community prevention, outreach, and education programs using community-based participatory research methods. The high quality of the interactive research in this Program has resulted in a large number of peer-reviewed grants and collaborative publications. The Program is supported by $10,374,531 in peer-reviewed funds (annual direct costs) from NCI, other NIH, DOD and CDC. Of this, $4,225,820 (41%) is NCI funding (exclusive of SEER funding). Program Members published 263 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed articles between 2000 and 2005;16% of those represent intra-programmatic collaboration and 4% inter-programmatic collaboration. Program members serve in national leadership roles in multiple cooperative group initiatives and in NIH review panels. The large number of collaborative publications, the success at obtaining peer-reviewed funding, and the national leadership roles played by Program members document the excellence of the interactive efforts of this Program. Major programmatic research accomplishments include: the identification of epigenetic events, critical to the risk and progression in lung cancer;the identification of disparate risk for breast cancer prognostic markers between Hispanic and non-Hispanic white women;and the demonstration of a protective role for sun exposure in melanoma survival that may be due to the metabolism of Vitamin D. These findings set new directions for research into the fundamental biology of these cancers and will help direct the establishment of biomarkers to identify high-risk individuals for intervention.